What You Left Behind
by Lanindur Du'Undarian
Summary: For Six years Harry has raised his daughter Alone. After Ginny's tragic dissapearance and death a day after giving birth, Harry is a shadow of his former self. What happens when all he thought he knew is proved wrong?
1. What I Know Is This

What You Left Behind

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, its characters, settings and its world are all creations of JK Rowling, and I don't own them. I'm just borrowing them.

Chapter One: What I Know Is This..

No sooner than Five O'clock had sounded on the grandfather clock in her office, Jenny had dropped her paperwork, grabbed her coat and shut the door behind her. On the glass pane her name was set in gold letters, "Jennifer White - Senior Journalist". Slipping the coat on as she walked she stopped at the polished receptionist's desk in the middle of the room. The pretty young woman behind the desk smiled as she saw Jenny approaching. She appeared to be about 22 years old and her sleek dark hair was pulled up in a bun. Her jade green eyes glittered warmly and the badge on her jacket said "Sylvie".

"What's this? A jail break?" She said with a sly grin.

"Sylvia, I'm heading out for the night, Lily wants me home early. If Mr. Jones asks tell him I'm researching a new story, will you? That man's never satisfied unless I eat, drink and dream journalism." She said rolling her eyes.

Sylvia chuckled and gave Jenny an apologetic smile. "The perils of working for Damien Jones. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Jenny laughed. "Thanks Sylvia, I'll see you bright and early in the morning, as usual." she said in a droning voice.

Sylvia laughed. "That you will, I can't understand how Jones knew that we were both dying to change our 8am starts to 6am." She said in a mock curious voice.

"Oh I know," Jenny said in speculation, "Or how he ever figured out we wanted to stay here and work for him as late as possible every night leaving little or no room for sleep at all."

"He must have found out about our non existent social lives and taken pity on us.." Sylvia suggested.

Jenny smirked, "Well, if they weren't non existent before, they definitely are now."

"Tell me about It." Sylvia said rolling her eyes. "I'm starting to think that maybe my boyfriend was only ever a figment of my imagination."

Jenny laughed. "I'll cover for you sometime. I better get going though. Thanks a lot Sylvia, I owe you."

"You're welcome, and yes you do. Night Jenny." Sylvia said with a grin, returning to her computer screen.

"Night, don't work too hard!" Jenny called as she disappeared out of the office and onto the pavement outside.

The chilly autumn air cut through her right to the bone and she shivered, wrapping her coat tightly about her chest. The late afternoon sun glowed brilliant gold as it began to fade from the sky, sending a cool chill over the earth. She headed east down the street, her footsteps echoing on the pavement. Checking her watch she realized she was already running late.

Lily's going to kill me.. She thought as she increased her pace, crossing the first of five streets towards her home.

The sleepy town of Portabello lay about ten miles from Kent, and was the town Jenny had learned to call home. The streets were uncommonly quiet for five o'clock on a Friday afternoon, even for a town of this size and nature. However, Jenny did not have time to ponder this, nor did she really notice, she was too concerned with making it home and avoiding Lily's wrath.

As she reached the fifth street, she turned sharply to her left and headed down a narrow, cobblestone lane. Above her the light sensitive lampposts flickered on with a low hum as the golden sun dropped lower behind a row of houses. She pulled into the gate of the third house on the left, number 6. It was a pretty house, complete with a white picket fence and a latched gate. As Jenny stepped onto the property she latched the gate behind her and headed up the stone pathway. Through the kitchen window Jenny could see Lily White's frazzled looking head bobbing up and down over a sink full of dishes. She smiled and pushed open the front door.

"I'm home!" She called.

"About time, I was starting to think you'd forgotten." Lily called impatiently from the kitchen.

"Me? Forget? Never.." Jenny said with a laugh.

Lily stuck her head around the corner of the kitchen door and frowned at her in a disapproving manner. Jenny stopped laughing and slapped her serious face on.

"Sorry. Where do you want me?" She said getting down to business.

"In here. James will be home any minute and I haven't even set the table." Lily said in blind panic as she noticed the time.

"Leave it to me." Jenny said with a grin.

Lily gave her an appreciative look then took her by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen. "It'll be a good chance for you to practice that spell I taught you, dear." Lily said as she hurried over to the stove to check on the self stirring pot on the element.

Jenny smiled weakly. "I dunno if that's a good idea.. Remember what happened last time I tried that one?" She said nervously.

Lily waved her hand in impatient dismissal. "That was your first try! You can't give up that easily. Go on dear, give it a go.."

Jenny sighed reluctantly. "Alright.."

"Good." Lily said firmly, then turned back to her cooking. "So anyway, I was thinking about going into London this weekend, James has some business there he needs to take care of and I thought I would do a bit of shopping."

"That's... Nice.." Jenny called from the conjoined dining room, in a strained voice.

The tablecloth was floating in mid air, attacking her with vengeance.

"Would you like to come? You could keep me company while i spend all our money.." She said in a tempting kind of way, her back to the girl.

"Umm.. Sure.." Jenny said jerkily, as the tablecloth wrapped itself around her torso and attempted to squeeze the life out of her.

"Are you alright dear?" Lily called over her shoulder.

"Fine!.." Jenny said with a strained laugh, "Just fine.."

She had managed to rip the tablecloth off of her body and it hovered above her threateningly.

"How's that table coming along?" she called over the bubbling of the boiling pot.

"Great!.." She wheezed. "I think I'm... finally getting... the hang of this.." As the tablecloth bowled her backwards.

"Good, Good. See what I told you? Patience is the key!" Lily said smiling to herself.

"Yup... Patience." She breathed as it wrapped itself about her neck.

Lily heard the door slam and James voice called from the hallway.

"In the kitchen, dear!" Lily replied. "We're almost ready."

"Smells delicious, as always Lil." He said with a smile as he appeared in the kitchen, his police uniform looking scruffy and well worn. "Where's Jenny, did she get away from that boss of hers on time?"

"Miraculously yes. She's setting the table." Lily said with a smile, then added in an excited whisper. "With Magic".

James' eyes flew open and he snapped his head around to look into the Dining Room, and saw Jenny locked in deadly combat with the tablecloth.

"Not again.." He said in despair, walking into the dining room and shooting a stunning spell at the tablecloth which fell limply down onto the table and smoothed out perfectly.

Jenny wheezed painfully, her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "Thanks.." She panted.

"Welcome." James frowned. "Lily, I thought you would have learnt not to make her attempt that spell unsupervised after the last time.."

Lily turned around and gave James a stern look. "Practice makes perfect."

James sighed. "As you wish, but I won't be the one explaining "Death by Tablecloth" to the coroner's office." He said, plonking himself down on one of the dining room chairs.

Jenny appreciated his comment and snickered, but was silenced by a look from Lily, and she hurriedly walked over to fetch the cutlery.

"Sorry I'm late," He added rubbing his temples. "Bad day at work. Ten break ins."

"Twenty Five year's ago that would have been a pin drop in the ocean to you." She reminded him.

"You're right." He agreed. "But I'm old now, and things are different. Muggle law enforcement is generally more tame than what Wizarding law enforcement was. I've gone soft."

Jenny finished placing the knives and forks out on the table then headed into the kitchen to fetch the plates, wine glasses and napkins. They had been doing this every year on the 31st of July for as long as she had been with them. She knew exactly where the good china was kept, and the special silver, both of which were only ever used on this date. She placed the wine glasses carefully on the table, making sure that they were perfectly spaced. James gave her an appreciative smile then got to his feet.

"I suppose I had better fill those up, then." He said with a grin which Jenny returned.

"And no skimping this year." She chided.

"Yes Ma'am." he said with a laugh.

"Another year, aye Lily? Harry would be a grown man now.. Maybe married.. children.." James said as he popped the cork on the champagne.

Lily laughed. "Or maybe he wouldn't be the settling down type, the dashing rogue who broke woman's hearts up and down the country.." She imagined.

"Dashing maybe, but he would have had the sense to find himself a nice girl.." James argued with a smile, tilting Jenny's glass as he poured the foaming liquid in carefully.

"You're right." She said smiling, eyes shining with tears. "He would have made us proud.."

Finishing with the table she walked into the kitchen dusting her hands together. "What can I do, Lily?" she asked.

Lily smiled at her, blinking back the persisting salty water, handing her a large dish. "Take the chicken through, put a board under it mind you, I don't want burn marks on my tablecloth."

Jenny pulled a face and disappeared with the chicken.

"And you." She said rounding on James, who froze on the spot, half empty champagne bottle in hand. "Carry through the potatoes. Come come, the faster the food gets there, the faster we eat."

James took the potatoes and gave his wife a weak smile, planting a kiss on her lips. He headed through to the other room, casting her a cheeky grin, and placed them on the table. Lily followed with a platter of vegetables and sat them down next to the other dishes, looking proudly at her work. James lit the tall candles that sat on the table and they hissed and popped as the old wicks began to burn anew. Seating himself in unison with Lily and Jenny, James looked over them and smiled. In his mind, he saw Harry's shining face as he sat in his highchair, laughing at him, his little hands reaching out for his embrace.

"I can't believe my boy is 24 today.." He said with a sad smile. "Where have the years gone too, Lily?"

"It still feels like yesterday.. Its hard to believe its been 23 years since he died.." She said quietly.

Jenny felt their pain as they remembered their only son, he was a year older than she was, and she knew that it pained them to think what their son would be like if he were still alive today, sitting here at this table with them, celebrating his 24th birthday. They had told her five years ago that their only child had been murdered at the age of One. The brutality of it all still made her angry. She couldn't imagine anyone soulless enough to kill a defenseless child, but apparently there was one capable of such an act. One who had died the same night as their son.

"I wish I could have known him." Jenny said quietly.

"He was such a smart boy," Lily said reminiscing. "he starting using magic at four months of age."

James smiled proudly. "That's unheard of for a wizard, children don't usually show signs of magic until they're at least a few years old."

Jenny smiled. She enjoyed hearing about their son. They talked of him as she was sure all doting parents talked of their first borns. In their eyes he was perfect, and remained that way, even though he had been dead for 23 years' Even though they had only had him a year before he was cruelly taken from them, they had endless amounts of stories of his exploits as a young boy. All she had to do was ask and they would talk about him and laugh at their happy memories for hours on end.

Lily grinned devilishly. "Remember the time he turned Sirius' hair green, James?"

James laughed. "Oh, he wasn't a popular Godson that day. Sirius is very vain." James said to Jenny, his eyes shining. "If I remember rightly, Sirius had just spanked him for being naughty."

"He'd crawled under the staircase again, remember James?" Lily said smiling.

"That's right. I don't think Sirius ever spanked him again after that." James said with a chuckle.

"He valued his good looks too much." Lily said with a snicker.

Jenny laughed, then looked from Lily to James. "Don't you miss him? Sirius, I mean."

"Every day." James said quietly. "I hope he's doing OK, where ever he is now."

"Why don't you contact him? I don't understand." She said gently.

"It's been too long, too much time has passed. It's better if we don't dredge up old memories now, It would be too painful for everyone involved. You have to remember, they think we're dead." James said quietly.

Jenny nodded silently and passed the potatoes down to James.

"Didn't it make you sad? Leaving the wizarding world behind?" she asked curiously.

"No.. Nothing has made me sad since the day Harry died.. Nothing will overpower the grief I harbor for my son.. We were powerful, respected wizards, and we couldn't even protect our own son.. He died, and we were right there.. Some say his death was not in vain, He took Voldemort with him.. But my son shouldn't have been forced to assume the role of martyr.." James said in a hollow voice.

Twenty three years had not healed their pain, no matter how hard they had tried to run away from the elements of their lives' that brought up those memories. Jenny frowned and looked at her plate, she never even knew Harry, but the injustice of his death made her feel an indescribable sadness. She had grown to love Lily and James like parents, and seeing their pain tore at her like nothing she had experienced in her life.

Lily took the plate of vegetables and piled peas, carrots and corn onto her plate, then handed it to Jenny, giving her an apologetic smile. She always felt bad for the grief they imposed upon her on this day every year. She needn't have, for Jenny felt close to Harry somehow, in a way she could not describe. James took the vegetables from her and piled some onto his own plate. When everyone had their food ready, James stood and raised his goblet.

"To Harry." He said loudly, "Happy Birthday Son."

"To Harry." Jenny and Lily repeated, drinking to the toast.

After gulping from his goblet, James took his seat and shuffled himself closer to the table, picking up his knife and fork and cutting up his carrots. Lily watched him and laughed.

James looked up at her. "What?" he asked in surprise.

"Nothing.." She said with a chuckle. "It's nothing.."

"What, Love?" He probed again.

"The carrots.. I seem to recall you looked rather good in them." she smiled.

"Oh.. The carrots." He laughed, at last remembering, he moved them to the side cutting up his potatoes instead. "We used to try and force Harry to eat all his vegetables." James informed Jenny, "But at carrots he drew the line."

_..."No Da, No." Harry said crossing his arms and shaking his head, his mouth clamped shut._

_"Come on Harry, eat your carrots, they'll help you see in the dark, did you know that? They make your eyesight really really amazing, so you can see all kinds of stuff." James said persuasively, piercing one of the carrot sticks on the small fork, zooming it in front of Harry's mouth._

_"No, I don't care. No Cawwots." Harry said defiantly._

_"Harry James Potter," Lily called in a stern voice from the kitchen. "You're not leaving that highchair to go and play until those carrots are gone from that plate."_

_"Fine." He said huffily._

_The next thing Lily knew there was a small explosion that came from Harry's highchair. _

_"What in the name of.." Lily said rushing into the room, only to find James covered in mashed carrots._

_"I think the carrots are gone, Lily.." He said weakly, looking down at Harry who was looking very pleased with himself._

_"Play Time, Play Time, Play Time.." he chanted clapping his hands..._

Jenny laughed. "Smart kid."

"Very." James agreed. "The most intelligent boy of his age I've ever seen. He would have done us proud.. I would have been so proud.." He said trailing off, choking slightly.

Lily smiled, her eyes shining with tears. "He used to make his stuffed animals disappear and reappear for us. His own little magic show, he was so proud of himself, The stuffed stag was his favourite toy."

Jenny loved this part. The evening of his birthday was always filled with the adorable stories of baby Harry's quirks, and each year she heard a new one. She was amazed that after twenty three years they still held as much love for their departed son as they had the day he was born. They held him in their daily thoughts, and always in their hearts. Jenny found it touching, and she felt deeply for them, and wondered how they ever got through those first few years after their son's murder. As they began eating she once again appreciated the greatness of Lily's home cooking, and gratefully ate all she could, until her stomach felt as if it would burst if she moved suddenly.

Then it had appeared in the arm's of Lily as it did every year. A great cake, shaped like a stag, littered with 24 candles. The same cake, every year, the same cake she had made for Harry on his first birthday. Jenny's stomach grumbled a warning to her that she would most definitely pay greatly if she touched that cake, but even so, she chose to ignore it. Harry's birthday cake was always the most wonderful experience, and sensing her thoughts, her stomach began to plan its wrath.

"Oh, Lil, It's beautiful. Harry would have loved that." James said with a grin.

Lily shrugged. "He would have thought it was corny by now, by his 15 Birthday I imagine."

James laughed. "Probably so. But he would have loved it never the less.."

She regreted it, as she knew she would, but it had tasted so good she couldn't refuse, as always. Now, her stomach bulging over the top of her jeans, the top button vibrating ominously, she leaned back in satisfaction, wondering if Harry would have thought she was a pig.

"You've outdone yourself, Lil." James said with a grateful smile, leaning over and kissing her cheek warmly.

"It was wonderful Lilly." Jenny agreed, smiling. "Perfect."

"Almost 'Perfect'.." She corrected her quietly. "Almost.."

There was a loud knock on the front door that jolted all three to their senses. Lily looked across at James in surprise, wondering who would be calling at this time of night. James returned the look then smiled to Jenny.

"I'll get it." James said, throwing his napkin down on the table and pushing out his chair.

He disappeared down the hallway, his footsteps padding dully on the carpet. Jenny heard him unlock and open the door, greeting the person on their doorstep with high respect and warmth.

"Oh, Hello Albus." James' voice echoed cheerily down the hall. "I forgot you were going to visit today.."

"Oh, Invite him in James for goodness sake! It's Professor Dumbledore Jenny!"...


	2. The Mischievous Uncles

What You Left Behind

Author's Note: Hey guys, If you've previously read chapter One and have come back to read this one for the update,I suggest you go back and read chapter one again, as I've made a few changes and added in some important information. Sorry about that guys, I was a little hasty in posting the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, the setting or the world, it was created by JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing it all.

Chapter Two: The Mischievous Uncles..

Harry sat at his desk of his and Sirius' office in the Auror department of the Ministry of Magic building, flicking his quill over through his fingers dreamily. Three people waved out at him from the photo frame that sat on his workstation, smiling happily on some foreign beach. Sirius, himself, and his six year old daughter, Lily. It had been taken on their first and only vacation two months ago, a week in the Bahamas. Harry didn't have time for vacations.

Lily had loved it, he recalled fondly seeing his smiling daughter laugh and play and beat up her Uncle Sirius when he ate her ice cream. But he however, had found it hard to relax, because he would not let himself, if he stopped working, even for a moment, he found himself lost in grief. His daughter had grown accustomed to how busy her Dad could be, and he felt bad that she suffered for his inability to cope with his wife's, her mother's, death.

It had been six years since he last saw Ginny, six years and he still could not let go. He could not, and would not ever let go. Ginny was the love of his life, and he would love her eternally, til the day he died. He had come close to death several times since she had gone, but always he had pulled through, for Lily's sake. His body wore the wounds of torture and battle, and his appearance now was a far cry from what it had been when Ginny had married him.

Before killing Voldemort, he had been captured by a group of death eaters and tortured with the cruatius curse until his hair had turned from black into bright white. In his last stand, his epic battle with the Dark Lord himself, Harry had received a brutal scar which cut heavily across his left eye all the way down his left cheek at a slant. He could have had it removed quite easily, but he had decided to keep it as a reminder of all the trials he had faced and overcome in his life. He found himself wondering whether Ginny could still have loved him the way he looked now.

Lily had never known her mother, she had been taken and killed from her very bed in St Mungo's just one day after Lily was born. It had been at the height of Voldemort's power. Harry had left Hogwarts at the end of his fifth year and been placed in an advanced Auror training academy for a year. Although ultimately it was his own decision, ministry officials had been so impressed with his superior intelligence, quick steady thinking and above all else his incredible power, that they had been very keen to have him on board. It had been a hard decision to make, but the events that had taken place at the end of his fifth year in Hogwarts had cemented his decision.

Harry had rushed to the Ministry of Magic, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Ginny in tow, certain that Sirius was in mortal danger in the Department of Mysteries. It was with self disgust that he realized he had fallen into a trap designed by Voldemort to bring him to the prophecy chamber. Sirius and the Order had all come to their aid as soon as they had been alerted of what was going on, and all hell had broken loose. It was a big jumble still in Harry's mind. Sirius had been fighting his cousin Bellatrix upon the Dais. The Prophecy had been destroyed. Harry had just dropped one of Neville's attackers, and turned to see Sirius in trouble.

He was taunting Bellatrix, something that made Harry's heart jolt uncomfortably, giving him a terrible feeling. He had run over to the Dais and was in mid jump just as Bellatrix hit Sirius with a jet of red light right in the chest. He had yelled to Sirius as his feet hit the edge of the cold stone platform, and lunged forward, tackling Sirius around the chest, sending both of them flying off the Dais. Bellatrix was livid, but Harry fired a nasty jinx at her that had grazed her shoulder, and she had fled. Almost losing Sirius to the Veil had shocked Harry into the realization that everyone he loved would be in danger until he ended this. He decided to become an Auror.

During that year of training, Peter Pettigrew had been captured, and Sirius was cleared of all charges relating to Harry's parents deaths, along with the twelve other people that Pettigrew had killed in attempt to frame him. Pettigrew was now sitting in a cell in Azkaban with hundreds of other known death eaters, much to the pleasure of Harry, Sirius and Remus. Sirius, having his name cleared and freedom restored, had gone on to complete his Auror training that had been so abruptly cut off 15 years prior, and was now Harry's partner in crime. This arrangement worked very well for the both of them, as they got to spend as much time together as possible.

In the year that followed, when Harry had become a fully qualified Auror, Ginny had fallen pregnant. Despite being so young, Harry 17, Ginny 16, Harry was ecstatic to think that he would soon become a father. There had been no question from the start, Ginny was the girl he wished to spend the rest of his life with, and, now that she had fallen pregnant, things seemed to be going perfectly. Ginny was so excited to be carrying his child, and immediately started to drill him about whether he thought pink was too fluffy a color for a baby girl's clothing. He had laughed and quietly reminded her that she had said herself, had her hair not been violently red, she would probably have had a lot of pink in her own wardrobe. She had never backed down, from the very beginning, that their child would be a girl.

He stared at the larger photo frame that sat next to the other, Ginny stared out at him from it lovingly, It was a portrait she had had taken for him for his 17th Birthday, before she had fallen pregnant. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes stared longingly at him, her love for him eminent in that one stare. He smiled sadly at her and ran his finger lightly down her cheek.

Twenty Four years old. He found himself thinking as he tapped the quill absently against the wooden surface of the desk. I'm an old man now Gin..

"Oi, Birthday Boy." Sirius threw a screwed up piece of parchment at Harry which donked him unceremoniously on the forehead.

He was sitting at his desk against the opposite wall, leaning back in his chair, his feet up on his desk, humming boredly to himself.

"Ouch. Jeez Sirius.. What?" He said rubbing his forehead, a little miffed that his thoughts had been interrupted.

Sirius inclined his head toward the screwed up parchment and Harry scowled, unraveling the little ball of paper. The crinkled page revealed itself to belong to the Daily Prophet, 31st of July edition, today's date. It was obviously the front page, torn along the crease. Staring back at him was a black and white photo of himself, looking sad and drawn, trying to hide from the reader. Groaning in annoyance he picked up his coffee mug and took a mouthful as he began to read. The headline read in bold letters "HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR SAVIOR". Harry choked and sprayed coffee all over the room, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sirius wipe his face in disgust.

"Savior? They're over reacting a bit, aren't they?" Harry said in alarm.

Sirius snorted. "Harry... It's the Daily Prophet.."

"Point taken.. But still.. Savior? It's been over four years'." He said dumbfounded.

"Oh, It gets better." Sirius said darkly. "Read on.."

Harry had a bad feeling about this, he took another mouthful of luke warm coffee, his way of preparing himself for unwanted news, then bracingly shook the page and began to read the article.

Congratulations and best wishes to Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived, Savior of the wizarding world, from the Daily Prophet and its staff. We hope that this is a very happy 24th birthday this 31st of July, Harry.

Harry Potter, AKA, The Boy Who Lived, is famous for his efforts to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named, from the age of One year old, and is the only known person to survive the Unforgivable Curse, 'Advada Kadavra' which causes instant death to all who fall victim to its use. Harry has recently made headlines within the last year when he was appointed the youngest Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in history. Harry's constant battling with the dark lord finally came to an end just over four years ago when he finally defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. Their epic battle for the good of wizarding kind has since been made into Several motion pictures - (Of Darkness and Light, When Harry Met Voldy, The Rise and Fall of The Dark Lord), All of which Harry has personally endorsed.

Harry snorted. "They were all rubbish.."

Harry's life has been thwart with tragedy since his first encounter with He Who Must Not Be Named in 1981. At the age of one, he was orphaned when the dark lord murdered his parents before turning on him, forcing Harry to be left in the care of his abusive muggle Uncle and Aunt. His school years at Hogwarts (1991-1996) were shrouded in strange occurrences and unexplained deaths, and he was forced to finish school a year early to prepare for the coming war.

After becoming an Auror, his wife, Ginerva Weasley, became pregnant at the age of 16, and gave birth to a baby girl the day before the infamous St Mungos Massacre, on November 21st, 1998. Ginvera was one of the hundreds of patients and hospital staff to disappear or be slaughtered on that fateful day when 60 Death eaters broke into the hospital unawares. Luckily, his young daughter, Lily Rose Potter, survived, but with a history as morbid as his, we must ask ourselves, for how long? Is the daughter of the famous Auror destined to join the long list of friends and family to die because of their famous connection? Time will tell...

Harry threw the paper away in disgust, watching burst into a pile of smoldering ashes on the floor.

"Happy Birthday my ass.." He muttered angrily.

"Speaking of your ass," Sirius said with a grin, "We better get it moving, Molly and Arthur will be waiting for us.."

"Not to mention Lily, she was a nightmare this morning.. She refused to let me go, said I shouldn't have to work on my birthday.." Harry said in a stressed voice.

"Well she has a point." Sirius said thoughtfully, "Things have been quiet here for four years now, Harry, you can take a day off with your family every now and then.."

Harry laughed scornfully and mimicked Mad Eye, the slightly crazy, yet very passionate Auror who occupied the office next door. "CONSTANT VIGILENCE! They're all out there, just waiting for you to get complacent!"

Sirius grinned. "You really are way too good at that.. Its a little creepy.."

Harry smirked, Sirius could see how tired he looked, but chose not to say anything, every time he did, it ended in a fight. "Come on, lets get out of here." Sirius said with a smile as they headed out of their office.

"You know," Harry said as he and Sirius walked towards the floo grates in the main entrance lobby, "The lack of scruples the Daily Prophet possesses never ceases to amaze me."

Sirius laughed. "I would have thought you would have been used to it by now, they focus on you an awful lot."

"Only when they run out of interesting stories." Harry corrected him with a snort, "Then its back to "The woes of the boy who lived.." saga."

"Just ignore them Harry, they did the same thing to me remember.. They're just out for a profit.." Sirius said bracingly.

"Yeah, well I wish they'd pick someone else to make their cash off of, It's getting a little old."

Sirius took a handful of floo powder, threw it into the flames which turned emerald green, and turned to look back at Harry. "Cheer up Kid, just forget about it for now, It's your birthday remember? It's supposed to be a good day. Think about Lily, I bet she'll be sitting in front of Molly's fireplace staring at it intently, just waiting for you to get home. See you there, The Burrow!" he shouted as he stepped into the grate, then disappeared into the shooting flames.

Harry smiled reluctantly. "You're right, as always." He said, taking a handful of floo powder, throwing it in and repeating the destination, he too disappearing into the green flames.

The sucking sensation he felt as he whirred through the floo network, passing endless amounts of grates still made him feel ill, despite the fact that he used it now on a daily basis to get to and from work. He flung himself forward at Arthur and Molly's grate, and stepped out into the living room, coughing dryly on the soot. A midget with reddish brown pigtails flung herself at him and latched onto his right leg before he had even managed to dust off his shirt.

Automatically he went into "Daddy Mode".

"Ahh! I'm being attacked! Get it off! Get it off!" He squealed in feigned panic.

Lily giggled in delight and hugged her father's leg even tighter, causing him to hop around the living room trying to shake her off.

"It's going to eat my leg! It's going to eat my leg!" Harry yowled in despair.

Lily looked up at him in disdain. "I am not." She said indignantly, her giggles ceasing.

Harry stopped jumping and looked down at her in surprise. "You're not?" He repeated as if he dared not believe it.

"No, I'm not. Uncle George says you're too scrawny to eat." She said matter-of-factly.

"Does he now?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." She nodded thoughtfully. "He said he would teach me how to pick my meats wisely. He said it's an overlooked art."

"Ah.." Harry said as if it all made sense, "I see.."

"And here I was thinking that she wouldn't eat you because you're her father.." Said Sirius from the armchair to his left, his face lit with a grin.

Harry looked at him and smirked. "Oh no.. Apparently it's just that my flesh isn't high grade enough."

Sirius looked him up and down carefully with a steely eye. "Well..." He said thoughtfully, "You're no Porterhouse, that's for sure.."

Harry laughed and picked Lily up by her arms, slinging her onto his hip and kissing her forehead. "How has your day been, Lily Flower?"

Harry could see the little cogs ticking over behind her eyes as she sort out the appropriate response. "Reasonable."

Sirius gave Harry a bemused look and mouthed "Reasonable?", causing Harry to laugh.

"You've been hanging out with Uncle Percy today, haven't you?" he said, discerning who she had picked the response up from.

Lily shrugged. "For a bit. Uncle Percy is an uptight prat."

Sirius snorted loudly, then seeing Harry's look, brought his hand to his face to compose himself.

"I take it that the rest of the day you spent with Fred and George then?" He said frowning.

"Yup. Uncle Percy had to go in to his office, so Uncle George and Uncle Fred played games with me." She told him with a smile that reminded him of her mother's. "How was your day Daddy? Did everyone sing you Happy Birthday?"

"Oh yes." He said darkly, shooting Sirius a furtive look, "Your Uncle Sirius made sure of that.."

"Oh..." She said in a slightly disappointed voice. "I hope you won't mind when everybody sings it agai.."

Sirius had run forward and clamped a hand over her mouth, taking her from Harry's arms. "Well, then, perhaps we should go into the kitchen and find Molly..."

"Sirius.."

"Thank her for looking after Lily.."

"She looks after Lily every day I'm at work. What's going on?.."

"What's going on? Nothing! Jeez, I think being an Auror has gotten too you, kinda like Moody.. Way too paranoid Harry.. You should get that seen too.." Sirius said waving him off as he made a beeline for the kitchen, Lily in tow.

"Sirius I told you.. No parties.." Harry said with annoyance as he headed after them grimly.

Sirius paused and turned around hopelessly. "Come on Harry.. It's not everyday you turn Twenty Four.."

Lily glared at Sirius from his arms angrily. "Way to go Uncle Sirius, now he knows about the party! You told him! Some secret keeper you are.."

Sirius looked at her indignantly. "I told him? I told him? That's rich kid.."

Harry laughed as Lily crossed her arms huffily and gave Sirius the meanest stare he had ever seen her create. She had her mother's stubborn fiery eyes, she was growing more and more like Ginny every day. Walking over to Sirius he took the girl from him and hugged her, then sat her on his shoulders. She was getting big, it was hard to believe she was six years old now.

"Right then Lily Flower, show me the way to this party, I'm ready to have some fun."Harry said, tickling her feet lightly so that she giggled.

"In the kitchen Da." She said, excitement present in her voice. "Wait 'til you see.."

"Act surprised, will you? Molly'll kill me.." Sirius said wiping his brow.

Harry grinned. There was always something that Molly was threatening to kill Sirius for. She loved Sirius dearly but felt as if he wasn't a strict enough influence on Harry, treating him more like a best friend than a son. In her eyes Harry was still a child in need of severe guidance, especially after all he had been through. Harry noticed that Sirius didn't quite live up to her standards as far as that went. She also feared that Sirius would lead her granddaughter astray, and teach her all his bad habits. Molly frowned upon Sirius' bad habits.

"Surprise!" The shout rang through the air as he entered the kitchen, Lily smiling joyfully on his shoulders. He had to admit, he was surprised. Molly had outdone herself, yet again. The kitchen was decorated in all sorts of flashing lights that spelled Happy Birthday Harry across the ceiling. Paper ribbons floated through the air delicately and a mountain of presents were stacked on the table in front of him. A sea of familiar faces surrounded the table, all grinning at him looking very pleased with themselves for keeping the secret.

"Look Da!" Lily shouted over the noise, "Uncle Percy, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Uncle Ron, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Sirius!" she added as Sirius pushed his way into the kitchen behind them, he too stopping in surprise.

"There you go again Lily, keeping Harry all to yourself." Came a voice filled with feigned jealousy from behind them.

Turning around they came face to face with Ron, whose broad grin grew, if possible, even wider. His ginger hair glowed brightly in the flickering lights. Lily poked her tongue out at him, "He's my dad.."

"Ron!" Harry proclaimed bursting into smile, lowering Lily to the floor and she promptly ran off to mingle.

"Harry, Happy Birthday mate." He said, clapping Harry on the back with a smile.

"Glad you could make it." Harry said grinning back.

"Season ends on Friday, I'll have a lot more time on my hands then." He replied.

"That's great." Harry said, "Lily's been missing you like mad."

"Don't I know it." He said grimly, "She basically mobbed me this morning when I arrived. I've had a midget permanently attached to my leg all day.."

Harry saw Molly and Arthur approaching and dropped his stance, smiling at them both. Arthur had been the Minister of Magic for seven years now, and although they worked in the same building, they were both so busy that they rarely laid eyes on each other, at work or home. He looked aged and tired, but regardless, he was happy.

"You really didn't have to do all this, you know." He said, though his smile showed his appreciation and it wasn't lost on Molly.

"I know." She stated stiffly. "But you deserve it, you've been working so hard lately."

Harry rolled his eyes and Arthur gave him a bracing pat on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thank you." he said.

"Oh come here!" Molly said abruptly as she pulled him into an embarrassing hug. "Happy Birthday. Your parents would be so proud of you. And Ginny.. Yes, Ginny too."

Harry nodded stiffly, his dissolve weakening slightly.

"Lily is the spitting image of her, isn't she?" Molly said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes.. She really is." he replied truthfully as he looked across the room to see her sitting on Remus' knee, chatting away to both him and Sirius who sat next to them. "She's the most precious thing in the world to me.."

Molly's eyes flicked to her youngest son and she clucked in disapproval. "Ron, your hair's a mess.." She said as she licked her palm and tried to smooth down the spiky mass of ginger that had taken up residence on his head.

"Mum! Get off!" Ron moaned in an embarrassed voice, the color in his cheeks rising rapidly.

"Well I'm sorry but it looks ridiculous!" She said in a hurt voice. "I wonder that you have any fans at all with hair like that. If you'd only let me cut it..."

"No." He said in outrage. "My fans love my hair, its part of my look." He scruffed it up again carefully.

"Yeah Mum.."

"Ickle Ronnikins is nothing without his hair.."

Fred and George had appeared beside them, grinning evilly.

"The Canons would kick him off the team if he didn't have that.."

Ron scowled. "I'm on the team because of my talent .." he said indignantly.

"Oh.."

"Your 'talent'.."

"We forgot.."

"Of course you are, Ron." George said slapping him on the back.

"Hold onto that.." Fred added with a teary smile.

Before any of them knew what was happening, George had Ron in a bear hug from behind pinning his arms to his sides, and Fred was messing up his hair until it resembled a puff ball. Ron yowled and struggled to get free but his brother's grip was too strong for him. Harry watched on with a grin while Molly scolded them and tried desperately to pull them apart.

"Honestly you boys! Fred, George act your age!"

"My inner child resents that statement.."

"You'll resent me in a minute.." Molly breathed ferociously.

"Oh, Mother.. We could never resent you.." George grinned.

"Except maybe.." Fred thought hard.

"All those years of meddling in our lives'.."

"The girlfriends you chased away.."

"The careers you forbade.." They said in teasing voices.

"Enough." Molly snapped. "And wish Harry a Happy Birthday for God's sake!"

"Happy Birthday Mate." George said apologetically.

"Ditto." Fred added slapping him on the back.

"Thanks guys. And I hear I should thank you for teaching my daughter to call Uncle Percy an 'Uptight Prat." He said frowning.

"Did you hear that George?" Fred said in excitement.

"I believe I did Fred.. Our little niece is growing up so fast!" He said in a proud voice, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"You got a card from Hermione, Dear." Molly interrupted with a stern look on her face. "I didn't know what you'd want to do with it, so I put it on the table."

"Did I? I wonder if she's come to her senses yet." He said darkly.

Ron snorted. "I doubt it, she loves Dumbledore, the sun shines out his ass as far as she's concerned, nothing will ever change that."

"She's loyal, I'll give her that." Harry remarked, picking up the card.

Opening it he saw her usual tidy handwriting crammed into the small space that wasn't already used up.

"Harry,

Happy 24th Birthday, I hope you and Lily are both well and are having a great day. Work has been busy here at Hogwarts, I have been taking over some of Albus' minor jobs as the ministry has had him tied up with this investigation. I really wish that you would drop your vendetta against him and realize that all he's ever wanted is the best for everybody. This investigation you are making is fruitless, and I beg you to stop before you publicly humiliate yourself. The ministry should know better than to hound such a brilliant man. If you have come to your senses, contact me, I miss you.

Hermione"

Harry screwed the card up angrily and threw it up into the air, where it burst into flame, sending ashes down onto the kitchen floor.

"Hasn't come to her senses then, I take it?" Ron said in a bemused voice.

"No. Apparently not." Harry said tightly.

"Don't worry mate, you'll get him." Ron said bracingly. "I know you will... for Ginny."

Harry nodded stiffly. He would get him. He had to get him...

* * *

Thanks for your reviews guys, I hope my update to chapter one answers a few of your questions, as should this chapter. I will try to reply to your reviews individually, if not i will at the end of chapter three, which will appear very soon. thanks for your amazing feedback. its great to know your enjoying the story so far. Will update soon. 


	3. Private Investigations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it's world or settings, not to mention characters. I own nothing...

* * *

**What You Left Behind**

**Chapter Three: Private Investigations**

Harry awoke to rays of warm sunlight cutting across his face. He rubbed his eyes blearily turning away from the harsh light, only to find a midget latched onto his left side, snoring softly. Harry sighed and smiled. Often he awoke to find Lily had crawled into his bed at some stage during the night, she never woke him, just quietly settled herself down and went to sleep next to him. He had asked her once if she had had nightmares. She hadn't made a certain reply, merely stating that she felt safer next to him than she did in her own room.

Lily was still sound asleep from the activities of the party the night before. She had danced with every single one of her uncles, her Grandparents and her father at least twice. Harry chuckled quietly at the memory as he climbed out of bed, staggering to his wardrobe to get dressed. Quiet moments were rare with Lily around, and he did not intend to wake her sooner than she needed to be woken. Harry found the best time for Lily to wake was long after he had dropped her off at Molly's and gone to work. Otherwise, he quite often ran into trouble.

Harry was a workaholic—a workaholic with a very disapproving six-year-old daughter. Every morning that she woke before he took her to Molly's house began with an argument and a full on battle. If you ever wondered what the final battle with Lord Voldemort was like, Harry would tell you to come to his house at 7am in the morning for a reenactment. It wasn't often that he escaped unscathed. Lily had Ginny's stubborn nature and fiery disposition, a lethal combination that meant that Harry was given a run for his money every time he left for the office.

Running a comb stiffly through his hair that made no difference to its appearance whatsoever, Harry put on his glasses and tip toed toward Lily. He knew his only chance was apparition, and it was a risky chance at that. Slowly but surely he reached out his hand towards his sleeping daughter, lightly taking her wrist in his hand. Lily began to stir suddenly, but only had time to look up sleepily into her fathers eyes with a dawning look of comprehension before there was a resounding Crack and they appeared in the living room of Molly and Arthur Weasley's home.

"Da! You tricked me!" Lily said crossly, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, no, no, Flower," Harry said with a grin, "I didn't trick you. I took you by surprise. It's an entirely different set of circumstances."

"Lily darling!" Molly exclaimed as she entered the room upon hearing voices. "There you are! You're late this morning. Here I was thinking you were giving your dad a hard time again."

"No." Lily said defiantly. "He's sneaky and conniving, and he needs a day off!"

Molly gave her a sad smile. "Why don't you take the day off, Harry? You look exhausted. You could use the break."

"Can't, Molly." Harry replied shortly. "I have a number of new leads I need to investigate today. I can't afford to take time off right now."

Lily made a noise of annoyance and stomped over to Molly, reaching up to be picked up. Molly smiled and graciously took the girl in her arms, sitting her on her hip.

"If that's the case, Harry. But take it easy, will you? You haven't had a day off in months." Molly replied with a sigh.

Lily folded her arms and looked away from her father stubbornly.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye, Flower?" He asked.

Lily turned around to face him and stuck her tongue out rudely, blowing a raspberry before turning away again and burying her head in Molly's shoulder. Molly scolded her lightly but Harry held up his hand to silence her complaint.

"It's ok, Molly. She's angry she didn't mean it. I better go, Sirius will be waiting." Harry said preparing to apparate to the office. "I love you too, Flower. See you tonight."

Lily glared at her father as he sighed and apparated out of the Living room. Molly sighed and examined Lily, who was still in her nightgown.

"I see your father used the element of surprise this morning." Molly noted.

Lily scowled. "He cheated."

"Perhaps he had to." Molly said with a smile.

"He's just too scared to take me, that's all. I can take him easily," Lily said proudly.

Molly laughed. "I daresay you can."

"I can take Uncle Fred and Uncle George, too. They lack basic understanding of shield charms."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you should give them a few pointers."

"I dunno, Grandma, I think they found it kinda embarrassing," Lily said quietly.

Molly smiled. "Come on, lets go get you dressed. You can't wander around in your nightgown all day. Only sick little witches do that."

Little did Molly know that she had sparked an idea in young Lily's mind. Lily began the calculations for her plan to take place the next morning. She knew if she pulled it off correctly, there would be no way her father would attend work that day.

* * *

"You never cease to amaze me," Sirius said wearily as he shuffled into the office about 30 minutes after Harry; finding him sitting at his desk making notes on some files. "Even after being up half the night drinking firewhiskey, you still come into work at 7am and start writing notes."

Harry looked up and watched his Godfather move carefully across the room, clutching his head protectively and shielding his eyes from the bright lights of the office. He accidentally knocked the wastepaper basket next to Harry's desk, sending its contents spewing out all over the floor. He finally managed to find his seat. He felt around for several minutes before locating it and sat down unceremoniously. Harry gave him an amused look before righting the wastepaper basket with a mere stare and leaning back in his chair.

"What?" Sirius groaned.

"Overindulge?" Harry smirked.

"Of course I bloody did," Sirius replied as if hurt that Harry had to ask.

Harry laughed as a silver cup appeared in front of his Godfather. "You'll need that if you want to be of any use to me today."

"What is it?" Sirius inquired skeptically, sniffing it as though to determine its ingredients.

"Hagatha's Hangover Cure," Harry replied simply. "Drink up."

"Tastes like rat poison." Sirius shuddered coming up from his first mouthful.

"Hey," Harry said with a shrug, "it might kill you, but at least you won't be hung over."

"Ha, ha," Sirius said sarcastically. "What are you working on?"

"Dumbledore," Harry replied. "The Hogwarts house elves will be no good to us, they'll say anything to protect their master. I bet those portraits in his office are dying to tell someone about what he's been up to though."

"That requires a warrant, Harry. Something we don't have nearly enough evidence for." Sirius reminded him.

"You're forgetting Phineas Nigellus. He is not always under the watchful eye of Dumbledore." Harry said cunningly.

"Oh? You want me to go back to Grimmauld Place?" Sirius said catching on. "You're forgetting something. Phineas hates me. I'm a blood-traitor, remember? Why would he tell me anything?"

"He was genuinely distressed the night you almost died. I don't think he hates you at all," Harry replied determinedly.

"He's not about to dish out dirt on Dumbledore now, is he?" Sirius retorted.

"I guess we won't know until you try." Harry replied simply.

"I try?" Sirius repeated. "Oh no. If I have to go, you're coming too."

"Very well," Harry replied. "We'll go this afternoon."

"Why haven't we tried talking to him before?" Sirius asked.

"Because Dumbledore would have expected us to," Harry said quietly. "By now, he would have let down his guard a little."

"Harry," Sirius began with a sigh, "Dumbledore is never going to let his guard down."

"We'll see about that." Harry said darkly.

Sirius snorted. "Maybe on his dying breath he'll feel like confessing that he played a part in Ginny's murder, but somehow I doubt it, Har."

"If that's what it takes," Harry said absently as he shuffled his papers.

"Oh no. I've been to Azkaban, kid. It's not pleasant. I thought we were past this?"

"I'll do whatever it takes, Sirius. Whatever it takes," Harry replied.

Just as Sirius was about to reply, a large snowy owl swooped into their office, coming to a halt in front of Harry. He was a lot larger than Hedwig, and had unusual red eyes. He squawked impatiently at Harry and stuck out its leg, upon which Harry removed a small scroll tied to it. He pointed the owl over to the feeding station. The owl hooted graciously and flew off to refresh himself. Harry unraveled the scroll curiously and began to read aloud for Sirius' benefit. It was a short note, very short in fact, but its significance was very great.

_Harry Potter,_

_Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape are currently hiding in Little Hangleton, at Number 13 Westfield Place. Be careful, for they are not always alone._

"Could be a trap," Sirius cautioned. "It's not signed."

"We've been after Malfoy and Snape for years," Harry replied. "Besides, they might know something useful. I'm going to have to take that risk. It would make sense for them to be in Little Hangleton."

"Tom's fathers' hometown," Sirius sighed. "I'll get a squad of Hit wizards organized. If we're going, we need backup. This could get ugly."

"I have a feeling it's going to get very ugly," Harry said grimly. "Snape won't go down without a fight."

Sirius scrawled a message on an 'Urgent Memo' form addressed to the Hit Wizard Division of the DMLE. His quill had barely left the parchment when the memo zoomed down the hallway and into the elevator, waiting impatiently for its floor. Moments later, a group of twelve wizards apparated into the office, causing Sirius to jump and knock over his hangover cure. Harry, however, snapped to attention and began debriefing immediately.

"Alastor." Harry nodded to the senior Hit Wizard, Gumboil; who was obviously the squad leader.

"Harry. Sounds like it's our lucky day," Gumboil replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's do all we can to bring these guys in, Alastor. They've eluded us for far too long."

"We've got your back, Potter," Alastor replied grimly.

"Right. As you know, we have received a tip as to the whereabouts of two Death Eaters who have eluded us since the last battle. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape have been reportedly seen in Little Hangleton. Now, as you are well aware, these two Death Eaters are highly dangerous, and we will need to use a degree of caution in picking them up."

"I would have thought our best chance of capturing the Death Eaters in question would be to launch a sudden attack." One of the Hit Wizards spoke up.

"That is the plan. However, we need to go in carefully. There will be several stages to our attack, all of which are imperative to our success. We cannot simply go in wands blazing, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." the group replied.

"The tipster also mentioned that they are not always alone in the house. We do not know how many Death Eaters or innocents we will be dealing with here, so we need to be on guard. The tip was made anonymously, so there is also a slight risk that this may be a trap. I want everyone to be vigilant. And remember, your lives are our first priority. No heroes, please."

"Yes Sir," The hit wizards repeated.

"Very well. Sirius – The plan if you will?"

Sirius cleared his throat loudly then began, puffing his chest out slightly as he addressed the squad.

"Snape and Malfoy are cunning opponents. Therefore the element of surprise is our greatest ally. Upon arrival at the scene we will spread out and surround the area, casting anti-apparation wards on the house. We will then cast anti-portkey wards, and disable the floos. We cannot allow these fugitives to escape by any means. Once the wards are in place, Harry and I will move in. Two of you will cover us from behind. The rest of you will maintain the perimeter. Wands must be drawn at all times. We are dealing with pros here, gentlemen—not amateurs. At the slightest hint of struggle, you will be expected to fight. Use stunners and debilitating curses only, please. We are relying on these two to pass on information to the ministry regarding several cases. Is everybody clear?"

* * *

The bright morning sun shone gloriously in Little Hangleton, and the peaceful silence was interrupted abruptly by a series of loud cracks. In the midst of a densely wooded area, a group of 14 men appeared; dressed in long dark robes. Harry had chosen the park at the end of Westfield Place as the perfect spot to apparate into the area inconspicuously. From here, they could advance down the lane and come upon Malfoy and Snape unawares.

Harry did a brief head count then nodded to Sirius, who peered out from between two bushes to see whether they had attracted any attention. The lane was completely silent but for the tweeting of nearby birds fluttering joyfully around the trees. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Harry, signaling the coast was clear. Harry nodded in reply and signaled for the twelve Hit Wizards to withdraw their wands. Harry, however, did not draw a wand. He had not used his wand for over six years. It was currently residing in one of the draws of his dresser in the spare bedroom of his house.

"Disillusionment charms," Sirius ordered in a harsh whisper.

Immediately the entire group disappeared from sight, and the park was once again empty except for the abundant wildlife that scurried around nearby. Satisfied that they were now all completely protected from unwanted eyes, Harry gave the order to move.

"Move out," Harry ordered quietly. "Secure the perimeter of Number Thirteen."

* * *

"Draco, are you trying to get us captured?" Severus asked casually over the breakfast table.

Draco could tell from the tone of Severus' voice that he was not pleased and in a rather dangerous mood. Draco smirked lightly. They had been rogue fugitives ever since the last battle of the second Great War, the last battle that had claimed the Dark Lord's soul. Draco and Severus had been on the run ever since their lord's demise, moving from place to place every six months. Draco was told that their current residence, Little Hangleton, held great significance to the Dark Lord's past. Draco personally couldn't see why it was necessary to honor a dead ghost of the past, but Severus had remained loyal until this very day.

"I only showed myself for a split second, Severus. You don't truly believe that the pathetic Muggles who live in this pathetic excuse for a village could really spot and identify a wanted murderer within a split second, do you?" Draco said silkily as he took a sip of Pumpkin juice.

"That's your problem, Draco." Severus began harshly. "You underestimate the muggles. They may be filthy, unworthy beings, but that doesn't mean they are entirely brainless. I think we should move on from here sooner rather than later."

"You know, for someone who has been a spy, a murderer and a traitor, you sure do seem scared, Severus." Draco pointed out.

"Idiot boy. I have seen what lies within Azkaban's walls, and I will not be caged like a rat. I will not live like that for the rest of my life," Severus blurted out in anger.

"You mean like we are now?" Draco drawled.

Severus glared at the young man dangerously; his eyes alight with loathing. "I took you under my wing as a favor to your father. Do you want to join your father in Azkaban, Draco? I could arrange it for you."

"I am sure father would be most pleased with you, Severus, if I were to turn up in the cell next door. I was merely suggesting that we get out more. It's been four years since the Dark Lord was destroyed. Potter and the Ministry don't care about us anymore," Draco said boldly as he leaned back in his chair.

"Assuming that will be the last mistake you ever make before winding up with your father," Severus said darkly. "Even to the muggles we are wanted murderers. We are not safe now, Draco, and we won't be for a long, long time."

Draco sighed dramatically. "You really are a paranoid old man, Severus. Surely you are dying to... What was that?"

Draco sat bolt upright and looked about suspiciously. Severus too had obviously noticed something different, for he had risen from his chair and had raised his wand defensively. It had not been a noise or a presence. No, it had been a disturbance in the magical aura surrounding their hideout. Severus muttered something lightly under his breath and suddenly there was a warm green glow around the inside of the house. Severus cursed loudly.

"Someone's put anti-apparation wards on the house!" He shouted in alarm.

"What?" Draco said in disbelief, "No.."

"Anti-portkey and floo-blocking wards!" Severus hissed angrily, "I do believe we are about to be imposed upon Draco."

"Clever, trap us in the house before we can even hope to escape. Sounds like something Potter would do," Draco said bitterly, mildly impressed.

"Silence! They'll be coming in any second now, Draco. Pay attention," Severus hissed.

* * *

"Wards are up. Let's move in," Harry whispered to Sirius on his left.

"Let's do it. Corner, Fletcher, cover us," Sirius hissed.

"Right behind you," Corner replied.

"On it," Fletcher returned.

The four crept forward towards the door of Number 13, still virtually invisible under their charms. No sign of life was emerging from the house before them, something that gave Sirius an ominous feeling.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Ever hear the phrase, 'Never corner a wild animal'?"

"Of course."

"How about, 'Never stand between a Sea Lion and the ocean'?" Sirius asked with interest.

"What are you getting at?"

"We have successfully cornered and blocked off the escape routes of two of the most wanted Death Eaters in Great Britain," Sirius said under his breath.

"Need a fresh pair of pants, Paddy?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not scared." Sirius said defiantly.

"Good. See you inside then."

"What?" Sirius asked in alarm.

Crack!

"Harry!"

* * *

"Hello, ladies. Long time, no see," Harry said casually.

Severus and Draco span around from the edge of the doorway where they had been lying in wait to see Harry standing several feet behind them. Severus immediately shot a disarming spell at Harry, who upturned the breakfast table and ducked behind it swiftly. The spell hit the edge of the table and blew a chunk of wood out of it the size of a quaffle. Harry laughed and applauded while getting to his feet.

"Nice shot, Severus. I take it you won't be coming peacefully then? You definitely haven't lost your touch," Harry said with a grin.

"I see your hair's still white." Severus smirked, "Couldn't quite get the color back? Mind you, we did torture you for a terribly long time..."

Harry sighed and shot his eyes towards the wall opposite Severus. There was a loud crash as Snape, following the exact movement of Harry's eyes, was thrown into the wall, sending a cascade of plaster showering down over himself as he lay crumpled on the floor.

"Now, now Severus, no need to get nasty. I just stopped by for a little chat."

Harry dusted off his hands in satisfaction just as Draco shot spell towards Harry that barely grazed his ear. Harry felt a slight trickle of blood slide down his earlobe and across his neck slowly. He brushed the blood away complacently with his fingers and sighed.

"Careful now, Draco. You could take someone's eye out with that thing," Harry said disapprovingly.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco spat as he flung another lethal spell Harry's way, which he managed to deflect.

Another loud crack and Sirius appeared next to Harry, dusting off his robes. His eyes went from Draco's look of disbelief by the doorframe to Severus' crumpled heap in the left-hand wall.

'Snivelus," he addressed Severus politely and then nodded to Draco. "Ferret."

"Oh, look who's come to join you. It's the friendly neighborhood stray," Draco sneered as Severus got to his feet, a dark look in his eyes.

"My, my," Severus said with a snicker. "Still an Auror then? Quite the turnaround in your career, Sirius—from prisoner to law enforcer. An amusing tale, I'd wager."

"I'm going to enjoy handing you over to the Dementors, Snivelus," Sirius said in a dreamy voice. "If you're lucky, your crimes will warrant the kiss immediately. If not, well, I'll take pleasure in knowing you're suffering the most terrible fate wizard-kind can think of for hardened Death Eaters."

"You'll have to catch me first," Severus said swiftly. "_Sectumsempra_!"

Sirius dive rolled out of the way toward the upturned table. "_Expelliarmus_!" he roared sending the spell shooting off toward Draco, catching him unaware.

The spell connected, sending Malfoy flying backward into the heavy wooden door; his wand soaring into the air. Much to Sirius' dismay, the wand landed in the open hand of Severus Snape, who pocketed it quickly before firing a body bind curse at Harry. Harry dove toward Sirius behind the table. Draco stumbled to his feet clumsily and Severus threw him his wand along with a scathing look before shooting a Reducto curse at the table, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces.

"I wasn't aware we were playing hide-and-seek," Severus taunted as the dust from the table cleared to reveal that they were no longer there.

"Actually, it's 'Search and Destroy,'" Harry said, appearing very suddenly directly behind Severus. A strong shove sent him flying forward, crashing straight into Draco and causing them both to tumble to the ground.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Draco cried in outrage; untangling himself from Severus to shoot the spell at Harry.

The spell missed, and Harry laughed. In response, Harry shot a stunner in Draco's direction, who deflected it toward Sirius with ease. Sirius was wholly stunned as the spell connected and fell to the floor with a thud. Harry watched as Sirius landed flat but then sensed Snape make a move behind him. Harry leisurely dodged a particularly nasty Jinx, which would have left him with widening cuts all over his body. Snape raised an eyebrow; the boy's power had increased so dramatically over the few years' absence that Snape was truly astounded.

"_Enervate_!" Harry shouted, sending the spell at Sirius who roused groggily on the floor several feet away.

"What's the matter Potter?" Snape asked as a streak of red shot towards Harry from Draco's wand. "Can't take us down on your own?"

Harry ducked swiftly then snickered, "I can't steal all the glory from my partner now, can I?"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Sirius roared from the floor, hitting Draco directly in the chest, causing him to stiffen and land flat on his back.

Severus cast his fallen comrade a filthy glance before shooting a blasting hex at Sirius, who blocked it with a shield charm. "If you think I need Draco to walk out of here unharmed, you are mistaken. _Crucio_!"

The spell missed Sirius by an inch, but by this time, Harry was in no mood to play games. In an instant, he was standing directly beside an unprepared Snape. Harry extended his palm, and Snape flew several feet through the air before colliding against the now broken kitchen cabinets. Harry stepped on Draco's stomach as he advanced on a battered Snape.

"What do you know about the St. Mungo's Massacre?" Harry asked blindly, his anger having doubled since the attempt to use the cruciatus curse on Sirius.

Snape choked, holding his chest then laughed, "A great deal that you never will."

Snape doubled over in agony as a pain like he had never experienced shot through his entire body like an electrical current. Harry's eyes were fixated on the man below him. "Don't be so sure about that," he muttered darkly.

Harry relented the spell and repeated his question. Snape gasped for breath and scrambled about on the floor for a moment before sitting upright. He took the opportunity whilst Harry naïvely waited for an answer to plan his next move. He fired off the cruciatus at Sirius before Harry could react. And this time, Sirius was not so lucky. The spell hit him in the shoulder, causing him to fall to the floor where he writhed painfully. Harry became incensed and kicked his former Professor in the jaw, breaking the contact required for the spell.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he rushed to his Godfather's side.

Sirius gasped for air but began to regain his senses. But Snape was not about to let up so easily. Harry felt him prepare for his next attack. Spinning around swiftly, Harry shot a stunner at him, attempting to bring him down after officially deciding that the time fun and games was over. The stunner nicked Snape on the shoulder, barely grazing his skin. He dropped his wand in agony, but it did not bring him down. Harry shot another stunner at Snape, this time Snape dodged.

Sirius shook his head groggily and looked up just in time to see Snape drop his wand. Sirius grinned and raised his wand. "_Accio Wand_!" Sirius yelled as Snape snatched for his wand that was now zooming into Sirius' hand. "Thank you, Snivellus."

"Nice." Harry stated with a grin, looking noticeably relieved.

"This isn't over yet," Snape said darkly from his knees.

"Oh I think it might be, Severus." Sirius said with a smirk. "Look around. I have your wand. Your partner is down. And the house is surrounded by Hit Wizards. I think you should just give in."

Severus for the first time looked across into Sirius' eyes and displayed an overpowering sense of fear. Sirius knew what lay in Azkaban, he knew what was awaiting Severus there, and he felt that the man had every reason to be scared out of his mind. However, he did not expect to see such emotion from a man he had so despised all of his life. Sirius was slightly taken aback by this and in that split second, Snape silently summoned Draco's wand and took aim at Sirius. But both Harry and Sirius were too fast for him this time.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ they roared simultaneously.

The force of the two combined spells dropped Snape to the ground like a lead balloon. He landed with a harsh thud, and all within the house fell silent. Harry stared into his former professor's dull, petrified-looking eyes that were still wide open, although he was obviously dazed. Sirius staggered to his feet and moved over toward Harry. Harry smiled at him, glad to see that he escaped with nothing more serious than a slight limp.

"Nicely done," Harry said appreciatively.

"Thank you, Prongslet," Sirius replied prodding Snape with the tip of his wand. "Same to you. Although I would like an explanation as to what all that outside was about."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry replied innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Sirius said in an agitated voice. "Apparating in here without giving anyone any warning. They could have killed you."

Harry snorted. "I highly doubt it."

Sirius frowned, giving Harry a dark look. "I had to temporarily open the wards to get in here. You realize that, don't you? We can't all override them like you can. You could have jeopardized the whole mission."

"I distracted them so you could apparate in," Harry replied, giving his Godfather a sly grin.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. "Harry, one of these days..."

"…I'm going to die a horrible death, and you won't be there to prevent it. I know, I know," Harry finished his sentence for him. "Even if you were there, you'd most likely be knocked out—judging by today's performance."

"I'm hung over!" Sirius cried in his defense.

Harry laughed, and Sirius' stern look shifted to a grin. "I've rubbed off on you far too much, you know. James would have a heart attack if he saw how reckless you've become."

"_Incarcerous."_ Harry cast the binding spell on Snape and Malfoy. A bunch of white ropes appeared out of thin air, wrapping themselves very tightly around the captured pair of Death Eaters.

Sirius sighed with satisfaction. "Another hard day's work," He said with a grin. "I think we deserve a firewhiskey after this."

"I'm starting to think you're getting a little to fond of the firewhiskey, Padfoot," Harry noted with a grin.

"Too fond?" Sirius repeated in disbelief, "No such thing."

Harry laughed spiritedly. "Come on, let's get these two goons into a couple of holding cells. I have a few questions I'd like to ask them."

Merely ten minutes after they first entered the house, Sirius and Harry exited triumphantly with only minor wounds and two bound bodies floating along behind them. The Hit Wizard team dropped the disillusionment charms and cheered. Gumboil sent a squad in to check the remainder of the house while Harry, Sirius and six members of the squad escorted the Death Eaters to a set of ministry holding cells in preparation for their imminent interrogations. Harry knew it was likely that the answers to question of Dumbledore's covert activities was now within his grasp.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, that took over two months, sorry folks, got carried away with For Love and Honor and well, then Twists of Fate came along and there you have it. But alas, we're back in business. Hope everyone likes the chapter, next update will be alot sooner i promise. Kodi and I really love this story too, we just got centered on the others for a while. Well, thanks for your wonderful reviews and for taking the time to read the story, more of the mystery will be revealed, but anywho, must dash, For Love and Honor chapter to write now. Until Next Time, 

**Lanindur Du'Undarian**


	4. Confessions of the Devil's Underling

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, it's themes, settings or characters. It all belongs to JK Rowling, we just borrowed it for this fanfiction. **

* * *

**What You Left Behind**

**Chapter Four:** Confessions Of The Devil's Underling

Severus' eyelids fluttered open as he lifted his head wearily. The weight of it was so incredible it felt as if it would snap his neck. His surroundings were dark and hazy and he groaned, closing his eyes tightly and opening them again, attempting to focus. He had no memory of what had happened, or where he was, and as he attempted to remember, his head ached dully. Inches from his face he could make out a blurry shape, and as his pupils fixated on it, it cleared and he saw that it was a man with white hair. As the face came into focus, he realized that Harry Potter was sitting in front of him, watching him with interest.

"Good afternoon Severus." Harry said warmly. "I take it you slept well?"

A fire shot through the ex professor's eyes as he stiffened, holding himself up straight. His mind was clear now, he remembered the raid, Potter and Black attacking, Malfoy being struck. He remembered being captured. Seeing the gloating look of satisfaction on Potter's face was one thing that Severus could not stand, it made an anger and hatred rise up in him that he had felt all the days of his life. He glared at his ex-student; the media and the Ministry's pet. The tragic hero of the wizarding world; the Chosen One; the one who destroyed Voldemort.

"You can't keep me here." Severus said smoothly, keeping his voice even.

"I think you'll find with the evidence we have, I can." Harry replied casually. "It would be in your best interests to start talking, Professor."

Harry was sitting directly in front of Severus Snape, leaning forward so that his face was only inches from the prisoner. Their eyes were locked in a deathly stare as Harry began questioning the man for the first of many times. The room that encased them was dark and dimly lit with torches. It smelt damp and decayed. Severus could hear water dripping slowly from a crack in the roof, and the scuttling of nearby rats. A flicker of light passed through Severus' eyes before he spoke in a smooth tone.

"How about this? You tell me what you know, and then I'll know not to tell you what you don't." Severus said darkly, sneering at his former pupil.

Harry smiled and sighed as he rose from his chair in front of the chained man. "You see these walls, Severus?" Harry motioned to the dark damp stones. "These have been impertubed. They have every enchantment placed on them known to wizards so that you will never get out unless I let you. And you see that big mirror? The only person who can see us through that hates you even more than I do. I have the means to make you talk Severus; I suggest you don't force me to show my hand."

The ex potions master spat at the boy. "You don't have the guts to torture me, Potter. It's not in your blood. You proved that back at my house when you wouldn't even shoot to kill. You're pathetic, and you're wasting my time and your own."

"Dead men can't talk, Severus." Harry replied silkily, giving the chained man a knowing stare. "There is no use in killing you – yet."

"Don't you have a wife and child to go home too?" Severus asked boredly, before receiving feigned enlightenment, "Oh wait, that's right. No wife..."

Harry stiffened. "What do you know about the events of the St Mungos Massacre?" he asked abruptly.

"Oh no." Snape tisked, his eyes shining maliciously. "We're not still stuck on this, are we? Six years Potter, anyone would think you would have given up by now, clearly you aren't going to find any new evidence."

"We know you were there, Severus. We have evidence that ties you and Draco Malfoy to the scene. Start talking."

"And what evidence would that be, Potter? I don't think you have any proof at all." Severus replied calmly. "You know as well as I do that I was a spy for the Order."

"What was Albus Dumbledore's involvement?" Harry fired back.

"Dumbledore?" Snape said in an interested tone. "What makes you think Dumbledore had anything to do with it?"

"Dumbledore is involved Snape. I know it, you definitely know it. What I don't know is how and why. That's where you come in."

"If you have this 'so called evidence' that ties me and Draco to the massacre, why have you failed to throw us in Azkaban for the past six years?"

"It's rather difficult to throw someone in Azkaban when they've gone to ground, Severus. We got an anonymous tip off this morning of your whereabouts." Harry said increasing his volume and his anger. "I hope you enjoyed your freedom, because you won't be seeing daylight again for a very long time. Start talking."

"I have nothing to say…" Severus was cut short by the back of Harry's hand which sent him hurtling onto his side on his chair.

"What was that Severus?" Harry asked sweetly as he waved his hand, the chair righting itself with a dazed Severus looked up at Harry in surprise. "I said I have nothing to -" Harry slammed his fist into the professor's stomach before the words could leave his mouth and knocked the wind out of his chest. Harry then took this opportunity to remove a small vial from his pocket and uncork it while Severus was preoccupied. He advanced on the professor, who was gasping for air and yanked his head right back, holding his nose closed with one hand so that the Professor's mouth came open, and then poured the clear liquid down the gasping man's throat. Severus swallowed awkwardly, then coughed, spluttering saliva over himself as Harry released his greasy hair, his head snapping forward. The ex-professor's eyes glazed over slightly and became transfixed on an invisible point in the room.

Harry dug his hand into his robes and removed a long piece of parchment and a dark colored quill. Waving his hand, the parchment became stationary in mid air and the quill snapped to attention, hovering over it ready to record the prisoner's statements.

"State your name please." Harry requested of the prisoner.

"Severus Snape." The greasy haired man replied in a dull tone.

Harry watched the quill jump to life and start recording the details of the conversation to date with accuracy before asking his next question. "What is your date of birth?"

"The Ninth of January, 1960." the prisoner replied.

"Now…" Harry said quietly as he sat himself down again in front of the dazed looking Professor. "Tell me about the planning and execution of the St Mungos Massacre. What was Dumbledore's involvement?"

Severus' eyes seemed to fog over in a bizarre fashion and then, after several moments, he began to speak in a monotonous voice. "Dumbledore came to me with concerns about losing control of Harry Potter. He proposed a plan."

"What plan?" Harry asked, barely breathing.

"He expressed to me that the only way he believed he could regain Potter's co-operation was to remove his family from him. He told me that Potter was married, and was expecting a child any day. He said we needed to eradicate them to bring Potter's anger and hatred for Voldemort to the surface." Severus elaborated in an even voice.

"And - how did he propose you eradicate them?" Harry asked, his soul draining away through the bottom of his stomach.

"He told me to take the information about Harry's wife expecting to give birth within the next few days to Voldemort, and propose that the death eaters take his wife and kill his child to get at Harry. He knew Voldemort would not pass up the chance to injure Potter, so he left it in the Dark Lord's hands. The Dark Lord has no idea that Dumbledore was the one who came up with the idea. Dumbledore thought that as soon as the remaining members of Harry's family were out of the way, he would devote himself to destroying Voldemort."

"The remaining members?" Harry asked slightly disturbed.

"Dumbledore made sure Potter's parents would be out of the way at an early age when it became apparent that they would not allow him to become what he had to become."

The room began to swim in and out of focus as Harry slid silently to his knees. His head was buzzing uncomfortably, yet there was now a sickening clarity to his thoughts. The piece he had been missing all his life was suddenly knocked into place, and at last everything made sense. Harry was brought back to reality by a horrible gasping, raspy breathing sound, and as he looked up to see who was making it, he realized that it belonged to himself. His cheeks were streaked with moisture, which he quickly brushed away.

"What did he do?" Harry asked in a cold voice, the painful lump in his throat growing larger with every word spoken.

"He asked me to convince Peter Pettigrew to secretly join the death eaters. That was the first step he said, and my only part to play. The rest I can only speculate."

"Feel free to speculate, Severus. What did Dumbledore do?" Harry asked again darkly.

"It is my belief that he convinced Lily and James not to choose Sirius Black or Remus Lupin as their secret keeper." Severus said involuntarily. "I believe he set them up to choose Peter, knowing that Peter, enjoying the power he felt in being a death eater, would not be able to resist handing that information over to Voldemort. Dumbledore made sure the Prophecy came about, instead of protecting Potter from it, as he promised Lily and James he would."

"He made sure Voldemort found the Potters?" Harry clarified, his stomach clenching uncomfortably.

"He went to all lengths to make sure Harry Potter would be found and marked, and to make sure that the boy would be under his influence and away from any loving relative that might stand in his way." Severus agreed.

"Did Dumbledore know that Sirius Black was innocent?" Harry asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Dumbledore made sure Sirius Black went to Azkaban." Severus replied emptily. "He knew Sirius would take Harry in as Lily and James wished, and keep him from a life of fighting, just as his parents would have done. Dumbledore said he could not allow this, and when Pettigrew framed Sirius Black, Dumbledore was the one who whispered in the ears of the important parties that he should be sent to Azkaban without trial. When Black broke out of Azkaban, he had to make Potter think he was on his side, so he helped him to help Sirius escape Hogwarts. Afterwards, he was forced to keep Black close, in fear of being found out."

Harry nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "And Kingsley Shacklebolt's attack on Potter? Was that Dumbledore's doing too?"

"Dumbledore arranged it. He said Potter was far too powerful, and that immediately after Voldemort was destroyed, if Potter lived, he was to be destroyed. Dumbledore said he posed a significant threat and could no longer be kept in check after Voldemort was destroyed. Shacklebolt was told to kill Potter. Except he screwed it up, he was far too weak, and now he's in hiding. He came to Dumbledore asking for protection, but Dumbledore refused to acknowledge him for fear of being incriminated." Snape elaborated with a hollow stare.

"Harry?" A voice came from behind him, and he turned to see Sirius in the door way.

Harry turned and walked to him. "What is it?"

"I've got something you need to know about. It's important." Sirius said eyeing the dazed looking Snape behind Harry. "I take it you got him talking?"

"You have no idea." Harry said quietly. "Where's Hodgkins?"

"HODGKINS!" Sirius roared down the corridor. "Are you alright, Harry?" he asked on a sidenote, noticing that his partner looked significantly paler than when he had entered the room half an hour ago.

Harry grimaced as his ears rang with Sirius' yell. "Must you do that?"

Sirius grinned. "Sorry. You should know me by now, if I scream they always come running."

No sooner than Sirius said so, a barrage of scuttling footsteps rumbled up the hallway towards them and within seconds a young man with shaggy blonde hair appeared panting heavily. It took him several moments to regain his breath before he could speak. He stood doubled over, his hands resting on his knees, and he looked up at Sirius with a wide grin. Sirius shook his head in despair.

"You rang?" He asked with a grin.

"I want you to take over the interrogation of this prisoner." Harry said rubbing his temples wearily. "I've already questioned him myself, but I have a feeling we've only just cracked the surface. He's under the influence of Veritaeserum. Get all you can from him."

"Yes Sir." Hodgkins replied disbelievingly. "Thank you Sir."

"And Hodgkins?" Harry called, catching the door as the boy disappeared into the room.

"Yes Sir?"

"Don't go easy on him." Harry said darkly.

"Yes Sir."

As the door swung shut, Sirius clapped Harry on the back. "He's going to be kissing your ass for weeks now, you know that right?"

"He's a good Auror, just not as battle hardened as the rest of us. His time will come." Harry defended the boy. "Let's get back to the office. I don't think that your information will shock me as much as mine will shock you."

"Did grease ball come up with the goods?" Sirius asked with a snicker as they walked toward their office.

"He knows things we weren't even suspecting, Sirius." Harry said quietly. "I think you should go first, this conversation might take a while."

"Alright." Sirius said, looking at Harry in concern as they sat down on opposite sides of Harry's desk, "Dumbledore made an outing yesterday afternoon, and Tonks followed him to a muggle household."

"A muggle household?" Harry repeated in surprise. "Did she see the occupants?"

"No." Sirius replied regretfully, "But she did say she felt it was significant by the way he was acting. He kept looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched or followed."

"Could she find it again?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"She gave me perfect directions." Sirius said with a small grin.

"I think you better go check it out, Sirius." Harry said finally, "But be careful. It could be dangerous."

"Alright, but first," Sirius said catching Harry's eye, "what did Severus say?"

"Many things," Harry said with a sigh, "Dumbledore is far more involved in this than what we originally thought, Sirius. The nature of his involvement is far more sinister than I could ever have imagined. Dumbledore was the brainpower behind the St Mungos Massacre. He relayed the idea to Snape to present to Voldemort."

"What?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "It was his idea?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Although he only intended there to be two victims; Ginny and Lily."

"Are you telling me he set it up to kill your wife and child?" Sirius asked in horror.

"Exactly." Harry said quietly. "He felt he was loosing control of me, that I was becoming to family orientated. He feared I would turn my back on him and the war and that he would be left to fight Voldemort alone, so he planned to remove the remaining members of my family. He told Snape about his concerns and told him to tell Voldemort where my wife and child would be. It went from there. Dumbledore should have known Voldemort would not walk out of there without more casualties."

Sirius sat stunned. "Are you sure you killed the right dark lord?"

Harry sighed running his hands through his white hair. "There's more. Much more. He is single-handedly responsible for nearly every disaster in our lives."

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. "Not Lily and James? Surely not- he wouldn't."

"I'm afraid he did." Harry said quietly. "Dumbledore asked Snape to convince Peter to join the Death eaters. Then he convinced Lily and James in less direct measures that Peter would be the best choice as Secret Keeper. He set them up, Sirius. He knew they would never allow me to fulfil my destiny, so he got them murdered. Then he got you thrown into Azkaban without trial to keep you away from me."

"That son of a bitch." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"And no. I don't give you permission to go and drop him with a jet of green light, even though he may deserve it. We're going to do this the right way Sirius. And that starts with you following up on Tonks' discovery." Harry said firmly. "You've done your time already Sirius, I won't let you go back."

Sirius slammed his fist into Harry's desk so swiftly it shook the walls. "He got them killed Harry, and me banged up for it!"

"Which is why we're going to make sure he rots in Azkaban without his soul." Harry said darkly. "I won't rest until the world knows what he did to my wife and parents. If we take him out now, that will be lost forever in the injustice of his murder."

Sirius nodded silently before rising from his chair. "We better get him soon Harry. We better get him soon."

* * *

The dim afternoon light was fading to dusk as Sirius appeared with a crack in the midst of a large cluster of bushes. He stood on the edge of a large park that was not far from where Tonks saw Dumbledore visit a muggle household. Sirius' head was still reeling from the discoveries Harry had made from Snape's interrogation. He had known Dumbledore had to some extent been involved in the massacre, but never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that the old man had done this much to destroy Harry's life, and all in the name of freedom for wizarding and mankind. 

Despite the fading light, many people were still mulling around the streets, and Sirius had to wait for the opportune moment before he could step out of the bushes. The last thing he wanted to do was startle a crowd of Muggles by stumbling out of a hedgerow. When the coast was clear, Sirius squeezed out through a gap in the foliage and brushed down his leather jacket, checking his hair before he strode off the edge of the footpath and walked quickly across the road, his fists stuffed heavily into his jacket pockets.

The brisk afternoon air of Portabello bit at his cheeks which were now rosy as he walked swiftly down the winding lane towards the mystery house. Sirius had to admit the sleepy little town was a quaint place, and, if he really thought about it, the perfect place to hide out, or keep something hidden. Dumbledore certainly wasn't stupid, he knew how to keep the Aurors guessing. Looking up Sirius saw the old fashioned street sign that read; Riddington Place, and frowned. This was the right place, all he had to do now was find number six.

Logically he could only be three houses away, so he continued cautiously down the street, not knowing whom or what would be waiting for him when he rang the doorbell of Number Six Ridding Place. He could not help but snort at the thought of anything evil or slightly dodgy hiding out in the house when his eyes met the flowery letter box with an elegant number six drawn on it in curly writing. The beautifully kempt rose gardens that adorned the front yard too increased his disbelief. A small gate and a narrow pathway wound its way toward the front door which looked homely and welcoming. Sirius found himself wondering what a proved lunatic could possibly be hiding in such a place.

Then of course there was the idea that this was all a carefully constructed rouse, to avoid unwanted attention. Noiselessly, he cast a disillusionment charm over the house, to see if it had been made to appear as a mere muggle household. The spell revealed nothing that Sirius could not already see. Slightly relieved, he dropped the spell. Dumbledore had not created a false image for the place. Sirius frowned slightly, the lines on his forehead deepening as he unlatched the gate, clasping his wand edgily inside his jacket pocket as he edged toward the door barely daring to breath….

* * *

Harry sat alone in his office, staring absently at the portrait of Ginny sitting on his desk. No matter how many times he went over it in his head, he could still not believe that it had been Dumbledore's intent to eradicate his family. Dumbledore, his mentor, his guide right from the time he had discovered he was a wizard, had sold out his family, the only family he had ever known, to Voldemort. Harry was still in shock, he had not yet experienced the anger he knew would come, the grief that would follow it, the homicidal rage that he knew Sirius would be responsible for bringing him down from. No, all Harry Potter felt at this moment, was dead. 

He stroked Ginny's photograph gently, and she smiled up at him sadly, eyes full of concern. Harry squeezed his eyes closed. Her life had been stolen from her, cut off right in its prime. Rightfully they should have spent the rest of their days together, growing old, raising Lily, maybe even Lily's brothers and sisters, but never would that happen now. She had been slaughtered, not even for something that she had done, merely because she chose to marry him. In his heart, Harry had always blamed himself for Ginny's death, for the fact that Lily no longer had a mother. Everyone always told him there was nothing he could have done, but Harry disagreed. He should have been there.

Nearly an hour passed as Harry was consumed by his thoughts, only to be abruptly disturbed by a small, timid knock on his office door. Harry looked up distantly, heard words leave his mouth, then saw, to his surprise for he was expecting Sirius' return, Hodgkins looking very uncomfortable.

"What is it, Hodgkins?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's - Well. The prisoner Sir." Hodgkins said uneasily, avoiding eye contact.

"What of Snape?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, I think you should come, Sir. Only - he's - he's said some things that - Well - I think you should come Sir." Hodgkins said finally.

"What has he said?" Harry questioned him carefully, his eyes flickering.

"Well sir -" Hodgkins began awkwardly.

"Spit it out, Hodgkins." Harry snapped impatiently.

"Sir - It's about your wife -"

* * *

Sirius peered awkwardly through the kitchen window. He had just knocked upon the door of number 6 and had not yet heard approaching footsteps. Perhaps it was his eagerness to find out what the mystery was behind the door that was making him so nervous. A planter box sat in the window sill of the kitchen and bright yellow flowers gleamed at him happily. The kitchen appeared well loved and even more well kept. Suddenly the noise of footsteps drawing near broke his train of thought and he staggered to straighten himself on the doorstep. Tightening his grip on his wand in his pocket, he put on an over exaggerated smile as he attempted to look cheerful for whoever was about to open the door…..

* * *

Harry's stomach felt like lead as he walked hesitantly back into the interrogation cell holding Snape. The fact that Hodgkins had refused to say anything about what Severus had revealed to him about Ginny made Harry feel slightly sick. Did Snape know where her body was? Had he been the one that had murdered her on Voldemort's orders? Harry looked down at his hands and found that they were shaking violently as he seated himself in front of the dazed looking professor. His stomach felt sick, and he felt light headed, he wasn't sure how much more of this confession he could take. After several long moments of aimlessly staring at Severus, Harry found his voice. 

"W- What do you know about Ginny Potter?" his voice quivered.

Severus' eyes lolled to attention and focused on Harry. "Albus Dumbledore instructed me to keep her out of harms way….."

* * *

The lock clicked, the brass handle turned and as if in slow motion the door was slowly pulled open. Sirius drew a deep breath to put on his most charming smile and begin his long rant about being new to the neighbourhood, when he looked up and froze. Instead of his charming smile his mouth dropped open in disbelief and alarm, his eyes burned furiously and his stomach felt as if it had dropped right out of his body. Weightless with shock, and speechless to boot, he could only stand and watch as the person in the door frame mirrored his reactions almost exactly….

* * *

"What do you mean, out of harms way?" Harry asked, strengthening his voice slightly. 

"The whole point of the exercise was that Voldemort would believe I killed her, but Dumbledore would have her in his possession, as collateral if you will. If anything ever went wrong and he needed a bargaining chip, Ginny would be his ticket out of trouble." Snape replied.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion, "But she died that night."

"Oh no," Severus replied, "She did not die. She was taken away as the Massacre ensued. I was the one who stunned her, and took her to Dumbledore. Voldemort had instructed me to take her away and torture her to death, and to this day he believes I did. The common conception that she died was also created by Dumbledore. The plan all along was to keep her alive to control Harry Potter at some point later down the line. I was told that he obliviated her memory so that she would not seek you out. He keeps her in hiding. She has no idea of who she really is, but I assure you, Ginny Potter is very much alive and well…."

* * *

Her face, once rosy, paled to the point where she looked almost ghostly, her eyes were full of shock and amazement. Her hand fell lifelessly from the door handle, dropping heavily to her side as she staggered slightly, leaning against the door for support. Her mouth moved endlessly but no words emerged that Sirius could make out; it was all raspy, hyperventilating gasps. The shock of what Sirius was seeing was almost too much for him to bare. His thoughts whirled, his stomach lurched and his eyes became blurry, forcing him to rub them several times before he would believe she was really there. But she was. Her faded red hair and sharp green eyes were unmistakable to him, and she could never forget his face. 

"L- Lily…?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, patience and feedback. I hope you all like this one, The next will be out Asap, so don't worry. Thank you all again so much for your continued support, Until next time,

Lanindur Du'Undarian


End file.
